Love Conquers All
by Babyqirl96
Summary: Don't Evie, just please don't Mal says with tears in her eyes. She turns away from Evie as a few tears fall. She quickly wipes them away, crying is showing weakness and she will not let anyone see her cry. I do not own anything decendants just some of the story line
1. Chapter 1

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay have just stepped out of the limo, Carlos and Jay are fighting over a blanket when Mal notices Fairy godmother and a young couple coming towards them.

"Guys!" Mal snaps the two immediately stop fighting Jay looks to the trio who have just approached them. "Just cleaning up" the son of Jafar says with a smirk

"Leave it how you found it and by that I mean just leave it " Fairy Godmother says in a sing song voice " I would like to welcome you all to Auradon prep" she says with a genuine smile. "This is Ben an.."

"King Benjamin and I'm princess Audrey" a brunette in a pink dress with a blue cardigan interrupts. She looks at the four VK's stopping in front of the purple haired girl " You're Malficents daughter aren't you ? You know I totally don't blame you for your mom trying to kill my parents. My mom is Aurora, Sleeping.."

"Beauty!" Mal finishes for her " Yeah I've heard the name, and I totally don't blame you for your grandparents inviting everyone but my mother to their stupid christening" Mal says with a obvious fake smile. She looks at the prissy pink princess from head to toe. "She's not bad looking in fact she's kinda hot" Mal thought only to immediately shake her head in disgust "No there's no way I'm going to fall for some princess"

"Water under the bridge" she hears the princess say breaking her from her thoughts "Totes!" Mal responds as they both let out a fake laugh.

"Okay" Ben interrupts the girls stare down "Shall we get on with the tour of the school?" He says turning around as Audrey grabs his hand. They walk through campus coming to a statue of King Beast " Auradon was originally built as a castle but was turned into a school by my father when he became King." He says as he claps his hands and the statue morphs from the King to the beast. Carols lets out a scream and jumps into Jays arms.

"Carlos it's okay my dad wanted the statue to morph from beast to man so that everyone knows anything is possible" the future king says

"Does he shed much ?" Mal says

"Yeah mom won't let him on the couch" Ben says with an amused look.

They enter a building and run into Doug Dopey's son, his eyes meet Evie's and he's instantly head over heals for her. She notices this and with her most dazzling smile says " Hello I'm Evie the Evil Queens Daughter"

Doug just looks at her and starts to talk only for nothing to come out.

"Doug was nice enough to help you guys with your schedules so I guess this is where we leave you he'll show you to your rooms and if you need anything remember to ask.."

"Doug" Audrey practically yells as she looks at Mal

The girls both force laughter to come out as Audrey and Ben leave the kids from the isle with Doug who now looks a little nervous.

"Okay guys so you have History of Pirates, Science and remedial goodness 101" he says looking at each of them

"Let me guess new class?" Mal says as she sticks a candy into her mouth "Come on guys lets go find our rooms" she says as she turns and starts going ups some stairs.

Doug finally out of the trance he was in clears his throat and says " Actually guys your rooms are that way" he points down a hall way.

Evie and Mal are in their dorm room unpacking and getting settled, when Evie breaks the silence

"So Mal…"

"Yeah E?"

"I seen the way you looked at Audrey. Don't get mad but I haven't seen you look at anyone since…"

"Don't Evie, just please don't" Mal says with tears in her eyes. She turns away from Evie as a few tears fall. She quickly wipes them away, crying is showing weakness and she will not let anyone see her cry.

"Hey Mal it's okay" she says as she puts a hand on Mals shoulder cautiously knowing how she can get.

Mal sighs and turns back to face Evie "It doesn't matter anyway we have a job to do and we can't be getting distracted"

After a few hours of unpacking and getting their rooms together the VK's head out to the cafeteria for dinner. After getting their food and finding a table they begin to eat and make a plan to get fairy god mothers wand when they hear a commotion coming from the Kings table where Jane, Lonnie, Audrey, Ben, Chad and Doug were eating. They look over and see Audrey and Ben fighting about something.

"He probably smudged her lipgloss" Carlos said while snickering

"Or he forgot to bring her a mirror" Jay said as him, Mal and Carlos started to laugh. Evie just sat there with a blank look staring at her friends.

" Oh come on E, that's funny and you know it" Mal said as she sees Evie crack a smile

"Okay it was but that doesn't mean we need to be talking about her, what if she hears us?" Evie said she was definitely the nicer of the bunch never wanting to hurt someone's feelings unless she had to.

They turned back just in time to see Audrey slap Ben and run out of the cafeteria. Mal doesn't know why but she had this feeling like she needed to go after Audrey even though she wanted to hate the princess but she couldn't get over the feeling to follow her. So despite her friends protests that's exactly what she did she ran after Audrey.

Once out of the cafeteria she seen brunette hair go around a corner so following she turned the same corner and out into the courtyard. Audrey was still a good distance in front of her so Mal kept her distance and followed the princess. After trailing her for about fifteen minutes she looked at her surroundings they had entered the forest a little bit ago and came to a clearing with a river and what looked like an old gazebo that began to crumble.

Audrey turned around from her spot at the edge of the lake and seen Mal behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked a bit bitterly. She still wasn't fond of the purple haired fairy. Mal sat next to her before responding. "I seen you run out of the cafeteria and I couldn't help this feeling that I needed to follow you. " Mal said honestly as Audrey eyed her suspiciously. "So what happened back there ?" Mal said grabbing a stone and throwing it into the lake.

"He dumped me" was all Audrey could say before she burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember** guys I do not own descendants or the characters just some of the story line**

**An: sorry if this chapter is short i just wanted to post since i haven't in a while i hope you enjoy it.**

Mal sat next to the princess unsure what to say. She had never been in this position before on the Isle it was weak to show any type of emotion but this wasn't the Isle it was Auradon so she figured she should do the opposite of what she would do on the Isle and tried to console the young princess instead of belittling her.

Mal hesitantly wrapped an arm around the sobbing girl and pulled her into her side almost protectively. She ignored the sparks she felt having Audrey so close to her and focused on cheering her up. "Oh Audrey I'm so sorry, guys can be idiots he'll come to his senses"

Audrey turned to look at Mal and for the first time noticed how beautiful the other girl was. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. Her shoulder length purple hair complemented her skin well. Soon Audrey was lost in those green eyes and didn't notice herself moving closer to the taller girl.

She spoke softy that Mal almost didn't hear her. " No I don't think he will. He says he's fallen for someone else" she finished looking down at her hands which were folded on her lap. Mal hated seeing the girl look so broken and hurt and for a moment she felt her eyes glow green. She took a deep breathe to calm herself " Then he's a fool for loosing someone as amazing as you" Mal said while lifting Audreys chin to look her in the eyes. Realizing how close they were Audrey looked down at Mals lips and leaned in. Mal began to lean in as well when a voice caused them to jump apart.

"Mal ?" Evie questioned " What are you doing we've been looking for you everywhere" Evie raised an eyebrow when she seen the purple haired girl was not alone.

"Ummm" Mal murmured going red in the face. She looked over to Audrey who had gone red as well. " Audrey was upset so I was just trying to cheer her up"

Evie looked surprised at this Mal their fearless leader was trying to cheer someone up, and not just anyone but Sleeping Beauties daughter. " Since when do you care about helping other people Mal" Evie said with a slight cold tone looking over to the princess who looked down at the floor.

" I don't" Mal snapped " Audrey is different " Mal said a bit softer after she seen the somewhat sad look on the princesses face. Mal had gone redder in the face if that was even possible. Why did she care to help Audrey? It's not like she was entirely thrilled when they met but they did almost kiss before Evie interrupted. What would've happened if Evie hadn't interrupted them. Would they have kissed ? Why was she thinking so much about this. Mal realized that Evie and Audrey were both looking at her waiting for a response to a question she totally missed.

"I'm sorry what ? " Mal said shaking her head to get rid of her previous thoughts.

Evie walked over to the pair and pulled Mal aside. "Are you already whipped that you would put our plan in danger of being found out ?" Evie whisper yelled at her.

Mal sighed loudly she knew Evie was right they had a mission to do and she couldn't let herself be distracted by anyone or anything she was scared what her mom would do if she failed. Mal turned and looked at the princess who was still looking at the floor. She walked over and touched her arm, " Hey I have to go but come find me later on if you need me." She said lowly so only Audrey could hear her. The brunette nodded her head and went to leave before Mal pulled her closer and left a gentle kiss on her cheek. Audrey ducked her head to hide her blush and left the two girls.

Evie raised an eyebrow at her leader who just shook her head in response and Evie knew not to push anymore questions out of the girl. They met up with the boys later on that night in their dorm room to try and find the wand. When they entered the room Carlos was playing a game while Jay was observing the things he had stolen earlier that day.

"What are you doing Jay" Mal said walking closer to the boy. " It's called stealing Mal " " We need to focus" the purple haired girl snapped " This is our one chance to prove to our parents that we are awful, rotten and cruel" she said looking at them all who avoided her gaze. "Evie get out the mirror and see if you can find the magic wand"

Fifteen minutes later the group found them selves outside of the museum where the wand was. Peering inside Jay started to chuckle " That's your mothers spinning wheel" he said in between chuckles "it magic it doesn't have to look scary as long as it gets the job done." Mal pulled out her spell book and began to mutter some words that put the guard to sleep and opened the door. They walked around the museum until they found a room with statues of their parents.

"Mommy?" Evie said almost painfully

"Killer" Jay said somewhat emotionless

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again" Carlos said somewhat scared

They all left the room but Mal could have sworn she heard her mothers voice saying " The free world rests on your shoulders, Don't blow it" Mal shuddered at the voice but snapped out of it when she heard Evie call out that they found the wand. Mal turned and joined her friends around a barrier with the wad floating in the middle.

Jay went to grab the wand but Mals voice stopped him "Jay don't !" But he just smirked and continued to reach for it " Wait, no ,no don't !" But it was too late he attempted to grab it causing an alarm to start blaring. As they were leaving Carlos stopped to turn the alarm off and buy them some time. "Come on Carlos!" Mal sneered turning around and running away "You're welcome" he responded sarcastically as he jogged to catch up to everyone

"Nice going Jay now we have to go to school tomorrow" Mal said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

They got to the dorms when a voice called out. "Mal! Wait up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mal turned around to see who was calling her and was met with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She smiled slightly at the prissy pink princess before her.

"Hey Audrey what's up " Mal said placing a hand on her hip and tilting her head in the most adorable way. Audrey looked behind her and Mal looked behind her to see Evie still waiting a few feet away from them. "It's okay E go back to the dorm I'll be there soon." Evie looked like she was about to argue but Mal just rose an eyebrow at the girl who in turn nodded her head and went on her way.

"Sooo what's up ?" Mal asked turning her attention back to the girl before her.

"Uhh…" Audrey opened her mouth but closed it unsure what to say, noticing how nervous the girl was Mal stepped closer to her taking her hand.

"It's okay Audrey you don't need to be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" Mal gently reached her other hand and moved a strand of hair from the other girls face. "What is it Audrey?" Mal said gently not wanting to scare the girl.

Audreys P.o.v

" I…. I… I was wo-wondering if you wanted to go on a somewhere with me tomorrow?" Ugh why couldn't I stop stuttering something about this girl is driving me crazy and I never felt this way towards anyone let alone a girl. I looked up to Mal's face she had a shocked expression, maybe it was a mistake to ask her.

" It's okay if you don't want to. Maybe I should go .. I'm gonna go." I turned around and started walking back to my dorm room. How could I be so stupid to ask Mal out the daughter of the evilest of them all and I had to ask her out. She probably thinks I'm a freak. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped right into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry." I said looking up and noticing it was Jane one of my best friends. " It's okay Audrey" she said dusting her self off "are you okay? You were muttering something about Mal and something about being a freak?"

"Yes!" I said a little louder than I meant to " I mean yes I'm fine. Good night Jane " I said to the confused girl who muttered a goodnight and went back to her dorm. I continued to walk down the hall lost in thought when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a random closet. "Woah!" I yelped as I slapped the hand that had my arm away. " Easy there Princess its just me" I looked over and was met with green eyes and purple hair. Mal had a small smirk on her lips "Sorry to scare you but you left so quickly" "Yeah well I'm not a big fan of embarrassing myself further" I snapped not meeting her eyes. Mals face dropped slightly but she recovered quickly putting that smirk that made my heart skip back on her face she leaned in closely, "Who said you embarrassed yourself?" She was so close all I would have to do is lean in a little and we'd be kissing then I remembered she said something. " Well w…when yo..you didn't say anything I figured I'd offended you or you weren't interested I decided it would be best to just leave." Ugh real smooth Audrey I couldn't stop stuttering around this girl and I think she knows that because her smirk grew as she leaned in a little closer. " Not offended just surprised. I didn't think a prissy princess such as yourself would want to be seen with a kid from the isle."

I stepped back from her. Is that what she thinks of me ? That I'm just some prissy princess, and the way she said "Prissy Princess" made my skin boil. " You know what Mal never mind. I wouldn't want you to be seen with a Prissy Princess" I said using the same tone she had which I guess had taken her by surprise because she looked at me shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off " Don't even bother I should've known that a Villain Kid " I said this part looking her up and down " could never change" I shoved past her and ignored her calling me to come back. I started running I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed to get away from here. I cant believe her ! She has some nerve, but I couldn't stop thinking about her or my feelings for her which were confusing me even more.

Mal P.o.v

"Audrey wait!" I called after the girl but it was no use she was gone. Good going Mal she basically poured her heart out to you and what do you do you stomp on it. Why did I have to go and insult her I didn't know what else to do I didn't mean what I said.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration as I kicked a bucket near by. Looking around I realized I should probably leave before anyone comes looking. Leaving the closet I head back to my dorm to find Evie at her sewing table.

" Hey E" I said as I plopped down on my bed

" Hey M what did Audrey want ?"

"Oh uhh nothing " I lied. I hated lying to Evie but I didn't want her questioning things right now and she must have sensed that because she nodded and continued sewing while I changed for bed once I was done Evie turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

"Good night Mal" Evie whispered

"Good night Evie" Mal replied before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning the four Vks found themselves sitting in goodness class with fairy god mother. None of them were paying attention when her daughter walked in.

" Hello dear one" Fairy god mother greeted this caught Mals attention who nudged Evie in return as a young girl wearing a light blue dress with short hair walked passed them whimpering

" You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation" She said never taking her eyes off the four kids in the room.

"Everyone you remember my daughter Jane, Jane this is everyone. " Fairy god mother introduced them

" Mooomm no" Jane whined she wasn't interested in meeting them, they were evil and it scared her.

" it's okay" Fairy god mother reassured pushing her daughter forward.

"It's okay, don't mind me as you were" Jane said shakily as she hurried out of the room whimpering as she passed the villain kids.

Later during passing period while she was at her locker Ben approached her. " You know you should think of taking this off the locker and into the art room" Talking about her Long live Evil portrait that covered her locker " Way to take all the fun out of it " Mal smirked as she seen a certain brunette heading to the bathroom. She looked at Ben gave him one more smirk before turning and walking away. She still had a mission to complete no matter what else was going on. She walked into the bathroom and seen the girl she had been looking for.

"Hi its Jane isn't it "Mal said with what she hoped was a friendly smile " I'm Mal" she greeted

"That's nice" the other girl said turning to leave. "No wait! " Mal said a little too loudly " I just wanted to make friends but you probably have all the friends you need" she said somewhat sadly

"Not hardly, you've got great hair" the young fairy replied. Suddenly Mal had an idea " I've got something for that." She said as she flipped through her spell book " here it is!" Before the young girl could protest Mal began saying a spell " Be ware for swear replace the old with brand new hair" (Not sure if that's what she says if not no hate) Jades hair began to grow into long dark brown curled hair.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-indent: 0.5in;"Wow, Thanks Mal!" The young fairy exclaimed looking at her new hair in the mirror. Mal would never admit it out loud but it actually felt good to do something good for someone instead of being mean. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I hope to see you around Jade" Mal said with a small smile and began to turn away. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Wait, I'm having a sleepover Friday night if you would like to come?" Jade asked looking somewhat hopeful. Mal thought for a second "Who's going to be there ? And where is it ?" She asked. Jade smiled " so far its just you, Audrey, and Lonnie. You can bring Evie if you'd like?" Mal smiled even more knowing Evie would love to go to her first Auradon sleep over. "I'm sure she'd love to come" Mal said before turning and leaving the restrooms she smiled to herself as she was one step closer to getting the wand but for a split second she felt something else…. Guilt ? No that couldn't be it she was evil and always would be. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 14pt;"Friday Evening/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mals P.O.V/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Friday night came quicker than I thought it would, Evie is finishing up some pajamas she's been working on for us to wear to the sleepover. I haven't talked to Audrey since the night in the closet and not from my lack of trying she just wont talk to me. I sigh heavily trying to think of a way to get Audrey to talk to me. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Everything okay over there Mal?" Evie asks as she cuts off a loose string. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah just thinking of how we're gonna get the wand" I lie smoothly Evie stops working and walks over to my bed and sits down, I sit up and bring my knees to my chest. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Evie sighs " I know I brought this up before and you didn't want to talk about it, but are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Audrey ?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" No Evie it doesn't " I snapped " Why would it have anything to do with her " I questioned angrily /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" I don't know Mal maybe because you spent the last week staring at her and trying to talk to her and she ignores you so you tell me!" She shouts getting frustrated "M I have been your best friend for years please don't shut me out now" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I sighed " you're right Evie I'm sorry." I began to explain what happened between me and Audrey and when I was done Evie was silent. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well ? Don't just stare at me say something!" I snapped /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Wow M, I don't know what to say. So you like her ?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I sighed in frustration " I don't know E we never really spent any time together or even kissed there's just something about her that draws me to her but I messed that up." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Maybe not" Evie says with a smirk /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why are you smiling like that?" I asked kinda scared to know the answer nothing ever good happens when Evie smiles like that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" you'll see" she says smiling wider br /"Evie"I say with a groan which causes her to laugh/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Come on. We need to get ready to go to Janes." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I sighed knowing she was right but I wasn't ready to spend an awkward night in the same room as Audrey it's a recipe for disaster./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Janes Room/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Audreys P.O.V/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I was in Janes room sitting on her bed with Lonnie waiting for her to turn the movie on so we can get our slumber party started. Jane doesn't know but she saved me from another night of sulking in my room. I still couldn't believe Mal said that I thought we were on the same page but I should've known she wouldn't change. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Can we start the movie now Jane?" Lonnie said bringing me out of my thoughts /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah Jane we've never started the movie this late" I said /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No we can't until Mal and Evie are here" She replied nonchalantly /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why would you invite them?!" I almost yelled looking kinda panicky I couldn't see Mal right now even though we've never been on a date and just met there's just something about her. Lonnie and Jane looked at me weirdly but a knock on the door stopped them from asking questions. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Finally !" Jane yells excitedly going to open the door to reveal none other then Mal and Evie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hi Jane thanks for inviting us" Evie Says I could feel Mals eyes on me but I refused to look at her or acknowledge her I knew I was overreacting but I wanted her to work for my attention. Jane opens the door wider for the two to come in. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We didn't know if we should've came in pjs or not but we brought them with is it okay of we use your bathroom to change ?" Evie asked Jane in which she nodded and the two left to change./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"When they came out my breath hitched in my throat Mal was wearing a purple silk tank top with a dragon across the chest with matching short shorts which showed off her long pale legs. I had to close my eyes and count to ten to control myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Are you okay Audrey you're kinda red" Lonnie asked in concern and out of the corner of my eye I can see Mal smirking /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah I'm good can we start the movie now ?" I asked still avoiding Mals gaze. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mals P.O.V /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Halfway through some cheesy movie called Grease I couldn't take it anymore I tried for a week to get Audrey to speak to me and tried apologizing many times but nothing seemed to work. I've been staring at her for most of the movie but I couldn't take it anymore I needed to get out of there and be alone. I whispered to Evie saying I was going to go for a walk she looked at me worriedly but I smiled assuring g her I'd be okay on my own. I got up and went to the door when Jane spoke. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Are you okay Mal? Where are you going ." The young fairy asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm alright Jane " I said glancing at Audrey quickly " I'm just gonna go for a walk" she nodded but didn't say anything else so I walked out the door. I don't know how long I was walking in silence when I heard footsteps behind me. I had a feeling I knew who it was so I kept walking towards the garden I see in the distance. I reached a bench and sat down. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"" I know you're there, there's no need to hide" I looked behind me expecting to see Audrey but was surprised to see Lonnie standing there awkwardly. My face fell for a second but I quickly put on a smile hoping she wouldn't notice the change but one look at her face and I knew she noticed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hey Mal expecting someone else ?" She asks as she comes to sit next to me. I look at her kind of surprised and shake my head. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She smiles at me knowingly " It's okay Mal I know about what happened between you and Audrey. She told me the night it happened" I just looked at her unsure what to say. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I sigh "I've never been good at being nice or I guess being normal. I was raised to be evil and was always told love makes you weak." Lonnie nodded her head but kept quiet waiting for me to finish talking. " I don't know what to do Lonnie she refuses to talk to me I've been trying all week to get her to talk to me I've tried apologizing but she just walks away" I say sadly I don't know why I care so much about this it's driving me crazy. "Maybe I should just leave her alone." I finish with a shake of my head trying to clear my thoughts. Before Lonnie can say anything I get up and take a few steps towards the dorms. " we've been out here for a while maybe we should get back before they come looking for us." As if on cue Evie, Jane and Audrey come into the gardens Audrey looks between me and Lonnie but doesn't say anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You guys have been gone for awhile and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Jane says walking closer to me I put a small smile on my face "Yeah I'm okay now, we should go back to the dorms it's getting late" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We get back to the dorms and I see Jay, Carlos, Ben and Chad waiting outside the door. I look at them confused " What are you guys doing here?" They all look over at us " We were bored in our dorm and wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out" Ben answered looking at me and smiling I smile back and look at the girls " what do you guys think?" Evie and Lonnie shrug their shoulders, Jane nods her head but Audrey doesn't look happy " I thought this was supposed to be a girls night" she says " Oh come on Audrey lighten up" Jane says and walks to her door opening it "come on in guys, we can play spin the bottle or something"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""What's spin the bottle ? " Jay, Carlos, Evie and I ask. /p 


End file.
